


Sleep Talker

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Seb talks in his sleep, much to his wife's amusement.





	Sleep Talker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.

Molly Hooper-Moran woke to the sound of her husband talking in his sleep. It was normal for Seb to mumble while he dreamed, but this time his words were clear.

“Princess Molly, I’m here to save you!” he said proudly, grinning.

Amused, Molly propped her head on her hand while she watched him. His grin soon turned to his “game face” and, God help her, he actually started saying sound effects.

“Clang! Bash! Growl! Stomp! Swish! Clang!”

It was all Molly could do to keep from laughing. She clamped a hand over her mouth, not wanting to wake him.

“Not long now, Your Highness! I’ve almost, ugh, got him!”

_God, I love this man so much._

After another “Crash! Boom! Bang!” outburst, Seb grinned, still dreaming. “There! The evil dragon has been vanquished!” His face turned to disbelief. “What do you mean it was your pet?”

Unable to hold it in any longer, Molly giggled uncontrollably, burying her face in his shoulder. She couldn’t WAIT to tease him mercilessly about this over breakfast.


End file.
